


Watersports

by ununpentium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Watersports, but in the traditional meaning, not-porn porn fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John engage in watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of archea2's not-porn porn fest. There is no actual porn in this fic.

John arrived home after a long shift at the surgery to find Sherlock waiting for him, sitting on the sofa, body facing the door with his legs drawn into his chest and his fingers steepled under his chin. It did not bode well.

John took off his coat, hung it up and made his way into the kitchen. Whatever Sherlock needed to say required the buffer of a good cup of tea. After John had bustled about the kitchen making his tea, he brought it into the living room and sat down uneasily on his chair.

“Okay. Spit it out. You look like you’ve spent hours rehearsing something in your head.”

Sherlock wobbled slightly from his perch on the sofa.

“I don’t know how to say it. It’s… not to everyone’s taste.”

John took a big sip of his tea.

“Try me.”

Sherlock swiftly unfolded himself and stalked over towards John. He stood, almost hovering over John, blocking out all of the light.

“We’ve been together for over a year now, John. I thought it was time to try something more adventurous. I’ve been informed it’s a bit extreme, however.”

John knitted his eyebrows together.

“Is it dangerous? I’m not doing anything that’s a fire hazard, not after last Thursday.”

“No. No fire.” Sherlock took a deep breath. “It’s watersports.”

John blushed. “I’ve always wanted to try that, but never had anyone to try it with, not really. One time my girlfriend found my internet search history and told me that there was no way in hell she’d do _that_ with me. Apparently the girls in her office told you can pick up diseases really easily doing it.”

Sherlock fidgeted nervously. “Yes, well, I’ve made the arrangements. It’s easier if we go to Greece; well, you can imagine. We fly next Wednesday.”

John grinned at Sherlock.

“Fantastic.”

*~*~*

“Is it necessary to wear wetsuits, John? You can’t really feel anything through a wetsuit.”

“You heard what Lucas said, for first timers like us wetsuits are strongly recommended. Something about health and safety. And I suppose you don’t get so, er, wet.” John nearly fell over trying to step into his wetsuit.

Sherlock pouted.

“But that’s the whole point! _Water_ sports. Not _dry_ sports. I didn’t come all the way to Greece to put a wetsuit on; we could have done that in London.”

“Hurry up or we’ll miss our slot. Lucas said you can’t do it very well during peak hours, too many other tourists about wanting some of the action.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t share.”

“Precisely, so get a move on.”

 

*~*~*

John followed Sherlock as he made his way out of the hotel and down to the beach, where they were greeted by Lucas.

After Lucas  gave a short safety demonstration, Sherlock eagerly hopped on to the small banana boat that was attached to the back of Lucas’ jet ski, and John followed suit, albeit more reservedly.

Lucas set off, sailing out fast into deep water that wasn’t so crowded with swimmers. He zigzagged and swerved, giving Sherlock and John a real ride, where they were just about still clinging on to the banana boat.

After twenty minutes Lucas brought them slowly back to the shore line.

“Oh my God.”

John wobbled about before falling sideways off the banana boat, whereas Sherlock dismounted gracefully.

“I told you you’d like it in the end, John.”

“I can’t feel my arms or legs, but that was amazing!”

Sherlock grinned.

“Well, we have a day to recover.”

John frowned.

“Why a day?”

“Because I’ve got another activity lined up.”

John eyed Sherlock uneasily.

“And what is it?”

“After a Cold Lunch and a Glazed Donut we’re off for a High Dive.”

John cleared his throat, licked his lips and let out a strangled, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Only look up those sexual slang words if you really, _really_ want to.


End file.
